All Those Pretty Lights
by HouseOfAnubisFreakLover
Summary: Patricia reflects to the song All Those Pretty Lights by Andrew Belle on her relationship with Jerome.


**Hi! I just watched a horror movie. Well, it more like a terror movie than a horror movie. It not really scary for me. I've seen SAW and that is more scary than The Strangers. That's the movie I watched. Anyway today I am doing Patrome! YAY. I had a test today in math and had art class today and it was a nightmare. If you had my class or know how my class is, you would understand. Back to the story - I was watching Pretty Little Liars the other day and I heard this song on one of the episodes and inspired me to write this one shot for Patrome. And if you don't watch Pretty Little Liars, you should or at least read the books. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or the song All Those Pretty Lights or Andrew Belle (the one who sings the song) or Pretty Little Liars.**

_The wind blows through your hair_

_As your walking people stare_

_Up the block and down the street_

_To north kings highway _

_And there is a beating in my chest_

_And its seeming to suggest_

_That before this day is through_

_It might go my way_

The way the wind blows through Jerome's hair

As you walk up the block and down the street people stare

The beating in my chest is my heart beating

And it seems to suggest

That before this day

I love you

_So I sit back in my seat_

_Scribble something that's sweet_

_About a boy a girl_

_An endless sketch of scenery_

_Cause it like falling to your knees_

_Before a stranger on the street_

_I did it just the other day_

_You should have seen me_

I sit back in my seat

Pulled out a sketch pad

And drew something sweet

A boy

A girl

Endless beautiful scenery

_Oh and I wanna remember this night_

_And how my words never came out right_

_Its just my patience that keeps me alive_

_Just like all those pretty lights_

_Just like all the pretty lights in the sky_

Oh I wanna remember this night

The night I feel in love

The night I feel in love with Jerome Clark

The patience I have with you keeps me alive

Just like all the pretty lights in the sky

_There is something to be said_

_About the colors in your head_

_And how they form to fit a perfect shade of sadness_

_Not because of the songs I've sung_

_Its just the story of our lives_

_We wish we had this_

You have blue eyes

They look just like sadness

Not from what I have sung to you before

Its just how they are

Its perfect

_Oh and I wanna remember this night_

_And how my words never came out right_

_Its just my patience that keeps me alive_

_Just all those pretty lights_

_Just like all the pretty lights in the sky_

Oh I wanna remember this night

The night I feel in love

The night I feel in love with Jerome Clark

The patience I have with you keeps me alive

Just like all the pretty lights in the sky

_And I remember we stayed up _

_Past our bedtime_

_Up on the second floor_

_Down by my sliding door_

_Just innocent kids in a victimless crime_

_Trapped in a metaphor_

_Hoping for some more_

I remember we stayed up

Way past our bedtime

On the second floor

Kids looking at the stars

_And I wanna remember this night_

_And how my words never came out right_

_Its just my patience that keeps me alive_

_Oh just all those pretty lights _

_Just like all the pretty lights in the sky_

_Oh I wanna remember this night_

_And how my words never came out right_

_Its just my patience that keeps me alive_

_Oh just like all those pretty lights _

_Just like all the pretty lights in the sky_

I never want to forget that night

The words I said to you on that night that made no sense

Your patience kept me alive all this time

The pretty lights that we saw in the night sky

_In the sky_

_Just like all those pretty lights_

_Just like all the pretty lights in the sky_

_In the sky _

_Just like all those pretty lights_

_Just like all the pretty lights in the sky_

"I'm so glad we are still together Trixie"

"Me to Slimball, me to" And then we kissed. I played the song for him at our one year anniversary and he loved it. He is my first and only love. ( This is because 3 years later they got married ) THE END!

**And there you have it. A Patrome one shot/ song fic. I just ****LOVE ****song soooooooooo much. Not because it on Pretty Little Liars, but it fits perfect for them don't you think? I got to go cause I have school tomorrow so next one shot will be tomorrow hopefully! Bye!**


End file.
